Transcending Power
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: He remembered the way Sirius had claimed he could get Remus to fall in love with him in a few weeks time, and he cursed Sirius for it. Warning for character death and AU where Sirius Obliviates himself after James and Lily's death. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: Sorry for the sadness and tragedy and angst(?) :) Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

 _Warning for character death and the use of a slight AU where after the death of Harry's parents, Sirius had Obliviated himself to repress the memories by force, thus forgetting about Remus as well._

* * *

 **Transcending Power** by ValkyrieAce

Remus had just walked into one of the private rooms – a patient who had been given the utmost priority and the first name on his list of rounds – when he first came across Sirius Black.

He was dark haired, easily excitable and, at times, rude in the way he'd assert his opinion. But he was also _very gorgeous_ and showered his affection on the people he loved. Remus could hear his heart thud loudly in his chest and wondered if he could hear it as their eyes met.

 _Did Sirius remember me?_

Sirius had been admitted into St. Mungo's to cure a deep and painful cut that he'd gotten through his job; an Auror, he said he was. When Remus had met him, his arm had been awkwardly dipped into a bowl of Murtlap Essence. In receiving Sirius' complaints, he'd only complied after a lengthy sigh.

The moment their hands touched, he'd felt the spark. For a second, they hadn't been just out of reach. Remus pushed the thought away, thinking it to be an individual feeling. But one look into Sirius' grey eyes told him differently.

"You felt that!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. Remus sighed. "It's called static."

"What's sta-tic?" Sirius asked, his tone now confused.

"Never mind that," Remus said, his tone conveying the finality of the conversation. An awkward silence overshadowed them, and Remus found himself wishing he'd never stopped the conversation in the first place, as Sirius had now resorted to glancing at him.

"I'm in love with you," Sirius started, ignoring the stiffness that had overtaken Remus as the confession, "and you'll fall in love with me too. Call it an experiment or whatnot, but give me 3 weeks."

Remus recoiled as though he was slapped across the face and unintentionally released a snort, covering his mouth quickly thereafter. He stood up quickly and left the room; he felt cold all over at the idea of falling in love with someone again, only to be afraid of being brokenhearted.

He'd promised himself he'd never fall in love again. Especially not with the same person.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Remus walked into the room again, fiddling with the ring on his ring finger and prepared to deal with Sirius' flirtatious and confident approach.

"What are you afraid of?" he heard Sirius ask. His blood ran cold, and he shivered.

"You," Remus replied, walking over to conduct the healing and diagnostic spells, and handing him his lunch. In his curiosity, he'd slowed his movements. "Do you really love me?"

Sirius' eyes filled with a sparkle that felt too familiar to him. "Yes," he'd said, without any hesitation.

Remus swallowed, his throat feeling tight under the pressure of what he had to say. He lifted his left hand and pointed at the ring – _his ring_ – and said:

"I'm married."

* * *

The next day, Sirius was released from St. Mungo's with a clean bill of health. Three days later, Sirius had died of unknown circumstances. It was presumed to be the result of a curse, as the only evidence of death was the swelling of the brain, which would have been treatable had he not had an aneurysm just hours later.

* * *

He remembered the way Sirius had claimed he could get Remus to fall in love with him in a few weeks time, and he cursed Sirius for it.

As Remus looked at the parchment underneath his fingertips, he'd had one thought. If only Sirius hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be so heartbroken.

 _The last will and testament of one Sirius Black, Lord of the House of Black._

 _As my dying wish, I would request for half of my possessions, money, titles, and bonds to be passed onto Harry James Potter. The other half, I would request to be passed onto Remus Lupin-Black. Sorry, Moony. I'd forgotten who you really were until I'd seen the ring. I take it back. The weeks spent remembering you was worth more than the years I spent forgetting. I wish I hadn't given up on us like that. I hope you find it within your heart to forgive me, love._

 _Sirius Black_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 692

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (feeling) 128. Perigee — just out of reach

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 323. Trait - Flirty

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 352. Potion – Murtlap Essence

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Back to School - (word) 5. Experiment

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Slash September - Remus Lupin

 **Writing Club:**

Book Club, "Release" by Patrick Ness - Enzo: (dialogue) "Do you really love me?", (word) affection, (trait) assertive

Showtime, Phantom of the Opera - 9. Masquerade - (dialogue) "What are you afraid of?"


End file.
